Chapter 45 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Struggle On
Short Summary Long Summary Naruto returns to the 5th, and feeling he owes Erza a visit for blowing her off, starts asking around for her. He asks Lucy, who states she went off alone that a way, wondering if she’s training, which might not be a good idea with her injuries. Naruto asks why Lucy didn’t stop Erza if it wasn’t a good idea. Lucy pales at the thought of telling Erza what to do, and Naruto sighs he should still find her. Lucy frowns in worry, thinking that if Naruto owes her an apology, he should brace himself for a beating, since Erza can overreact. Naruto promises to keep that in mind, thanking Lucy as he walks off. Lucy then notices Sherry sitting alone, sighing that this has gone on long enough. Lucy decides that even though Sherry deserves her punishment for the way she treated Eve, her isolation cannot continue. After seeing the Two Tails, Lucy knows that it’s all hands on deck, and that includes Sherry. It cuts back to earlier, when Erza was still worried about Naruto. Her mood changes when she sees several male soldiers giggling at a book. Expecting most of the soldiers to be subdued after victory’s euphoria wore off; Erza asks what’s so funny. All the soldiers gasp, and start playing hot potato with the book behind their backs, eventually landing on someone who just hides it behind his own back. When Erza asks what’s wrong with just a book, the men laugh nervously, with one agreeing and revealing that Jiraiya gave it to them to cheer up. Erza smiles at that and asks to see it, wanting to know what’s so funny. When one says they don’t think she’d appreciate Jiraiya’s “humor”, Erza brushes that off, adding that she wants to see what kind of writer Naruto’s godfather is. After the men look at each other, one subtly turns to a different page before giving it to Erza. Once she starts reading, Erza begins to seriously blush, making all the men gasp. When the one whimpers that he thought he turned to a less steamy page, another exclaims that there is a naked girl on every single page of Make-out Paradise: Beach Edition, there is no less steamy part. Erza shuts the book and glares, demanding to know what kind of smut it is. When they give the book’s title, Erza declares that they better have enjoyed perving on the women in the book, since they’ll never see it again. When one whimpers about their book, another smacks him, saying they should be thankful that’s all Erza did. Erza did not get rid of the book, but has become very engrossed in it, with a very noticeable blush, muttering about Jiraiya’s interesting writing. Naruto calls out to Erza, surprising the girl. Erza notes his appearance while hiding the book behind her, confusing Naruto with her nervousness. Naruto then apologizes for blowing off Erza, and that she had every right to be concerned, and he just brushed her off. Erza desperately tries to get rid of him, telling Naruto not to worry about it, with a noticeable blush still on her. Erza quickly says that Jiraiya was correct about Naruto’s right to be concerned about Yugito, and she shouldn’t have stopped him, and she’s confident Naruto had a good reason to speak to Chitsujo. While Naruto frowns, Erza says apology accepted, and that he’s definitely okay. Naruto asks if Erza’s okay, since she’s so nervous and as red as her hair. Erza frantically waves her free hand and telling Naruto not to worry. Knowing Erza’s hiding something, Naruto uses a Shadow Clone Jutsu with a mischievous grin, completely killing Erza’s desperate attempts to hide the book. Once a Shadow Clone spots and reports a book, Naruto raises an eyebrow, wondering what sort of book would make Erza act like this. With Erza frozen and red from embarrassment, a Shadow Clone grabs the book and tosses it to Naruto. At first, Naruto doesn’t get why Erza’s embarrassed, since reading isn’t a bad hobby, but shouts in surprise when he sees what the book is. With Erza almost dead from embarrassment, Naruto asks why she’s reading one of Jiraiya’s books. While Erza stutters, Naruto states that Kakashi reads it because he’s a perv, but wonders why Erza would read it. Erza freezes at the indirect insult. Not noticing, Naruto continues by calling the books bad, asking what she sees in them. After Naruto notices Erza shaking, she screams at him being an idiot. Naruto is sent flying by Erza’s uppercut, and Erza mutters about him having no tact, and continues the book. Noticing the flying Ninja, Jellal calls Naruto a brave but stupid man. Sherry is surprised when Lucy approaches, since nobody had talked to her after her beating of Eve. She stubbornly feels she was in the right there, calling everyone else “damn fools” with no love in their hearts. Sherry coldly asks what Lucy wants, and the blonde asks if this has gone on long enough. Sherry frowns, calling Lucy’s “preaching” boring. Lucy states that it is time that Sherry make amends with Eve. Lucy knows Sherry’s upset about losing Ren, and she is sorry, but her current behavior needs to stop. Sherry growls at being told what she can and can’t keep up. Lucy pleads for Sherry to stop being selfish; pointing out she must have seen the Two Tails like the rest of the division. They are at war with an enemy like anything before, and they don’t have time for childish grudges. Sherry yells in fury at being called childish. She rants about losing the man she loved, saying Lucy can’t tell her that when she doesn’t understand what it’s like to lose a loved one. At that, Lucy backhands Sherry, shaking in anger. After talking about losing her parents, Lucy tells Sherry to never tell her she doesn’t know what losing loved ones is like. Ashamed, Sherry softly apologizes, earning a sigh from Lucy. The blonde says she had to move on, knowing she couldn’t afford to dwell on such things. After Sherry asks what she has to do, Lucy tells her to apologize to Eve and help the 5th win the war. Sherry takes a deep breath, deciding to return to love, instead of hate. Lucy smiles at this, saying the Sherry she knows is filled with love, not hate. Back in the 1st, Ichigo and Zoro both have grins after an intense spar. When Ichigo asks if Zoro wants to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman, the Pirate Hunter answers that he will now be the Universe’s Greatest Swordsman. When Ichigo reminds him he’ll have to face all of Soul Society for that, Zoro laughs, asking them to bring it. Nothing will stand in the way of his dream, proclaiming he will march down to Soul Society and challenge every single one to a duel. Zoro readies, and says he’ll start with the “Berry-Bastard”. Ichigo responds by saying “Moss-Bastard” is welcome to try. As they charge, Sakura worries about them seriously injuring each other, while Sanji wouldn’t mind seeing Zoro cut up a bit. Gildarts grins and sips his sake, calling the two something else, remembering that Ichigo was on par with Natsu. After seeing Zoro, Gildarts wonders how he compares to the Acts, or Erza for that matter. When Sakura asks why the two swordsmen seem so serious, Shunsui says that holding anything back would be an insult. When Sakura asks if they will leave, Shunsui decides they will rest for the remainder of the day, informing his troops about the 5th’s victory at Lake Willow. Gildarts grins at that, with Shunsui nodding that they will always see results if they remain focused on the goal. Shunsui accepts Gildarts’ offered sake, and grins at Ichigo’s roundhouse kick that sends Zoro away. Shunsui notes Ichigo mixing Hakuda with Zanjutsu, musing about him trying new tactics. When Sakura asks, Shunsui states that Ichigo usually relies on swordplay, raw power and speed to win, while complimenting the change in tactics. Shunsui continues by stating they can’t afford to be predictable, and Gildarts agrees. Zoro fires a 360 Caliber Phoenix, and Ichigo responds with a Getsuga Tenshō. When the two collide, Sakura gives a scream of surprise when the shockwave blasts the spectators. When Sanji yells for them at scaring the lady, Zoro and Ichigo both yell for the cook to shut it. After a moment, Zoro chuckles about liking Ichigo, while the Soul Reaper calls Sanji as much of a “bastard” as Uryū. Gildarts laughs at this while Sanji mutters about being outnumbered. In the 3rd, Gray stares at his unmarked right arm, wondering if Hargeon would have been a victory with his Devil Slayer Magic. He chides himself for thinking arrogantly, but can’t help but wonder why Chitsujo would take Devil Slayer Magic from him. He remembers meeting Chitsujo, curious why the Being of Order would want him. Chitsujo notices the confusion, and states that Gray is on a list of people to meet before the war. Chitsujo looks at Gray’s arm, asking how it’s been. Gray answers by saying he hasn’t gone through any more incidents after Natsu got back, claiming to be better at controlling it. After asking to look at the arm, and Gray holding it out, Chitsujo holds it and then a bright light shines. Once it fades, Gray notices that the Devil Slayer marks are gone. When Chitsujo states he sealed off the Devil Slayer Magic, Gray angrily asks why, thinking the Being of Order would have just got rid of adverse effects. Chitsujo sighs, and while he is confident Gray can better control Devil Slayer Magic; he thinks Gray is not ready to wield such power. Gray angrily rails that he needs to power to crush E.N.D. and purge the world of demons. Chitsujo shakes his head at that, saying his thirst for revenge will drive him to ruin and put his comrades in danger. As Gray continues glaring, Chitsujo says Gray will have to prove himself strong in body and mind to get his Devil Slayer Magic back. Back in the present, Gray asks who Chitsujo is to decide all that. Happy watches in amazement as Natsu finishes a training routine. Happy cheers at Natsu looking amazing in his new form. Natsu mutters about it not being enough, confusing Happy. The Dragon Slayer then complains about only being able to maintain that power for five minutes. Getting his breathing under control, Natsu transforms for the 6th time. Kakashi looks at Hargeon, noting the lack of activity from the Coalition since the siege started. While the 3rd has lost a method of quick travel, destroying the railroad has cut a Coalition supply line. A Leaf Shinobi then reports that all Water Style users have reported as requested. Kakashi then turns to the few hundred ninja, with most from Mist and Cloud, and a few Leaf Ninjas. Kakashi announces he has gathered them because one of their opponents is Admiral Kizaru. He reminds them that the greatest weakness of a Devil Fruit user is water, and they should take advantage. Kakashi states that he decided to form an Anti-Devil Fruit Unit for the task, and he has submitted the idea to Intelligence, who will most likely order the other divisions to form their own. The Unit must remember that Devil Fruit users will not stop fighting if their fruit is nullified, especially so in Kizaru’s case. Kakashi orders them to not let Kizaru engage them in hand to hand combat, since his Armament Haki and strength means the Admiral is too dangerous up close. The Unit will keep their distance and keep up the Water Style bombardment. Kakashi states they must keep pressuring Kizaru to strike him down, asking the Unit to trust those around him so they can beat any Devil Fruit user. The task force choruses a “Yes Sir!” earning an approving nod from Kakashi. He dismisses the Unit, while asking they familiarize themselves with each other so they can do combo Jutsus when the time comes. In Nirvana, Soifon wonders how long it’s been since her torture began, saying it can’t have been months, no matter what she feels, disoriented from the days in darkness. Szayelaporro laughs about it being a “great session”, and leaves while promising to return tomorrow. As Granz walks laughing, Asuma stops him and asks why he keeps torturing Soifon after he got everything he could from her. Granz glares in disdain, saying and hoping that Konton’s control would wipe away Asuma’s sympathy. Asuma returns the glare, saying she’s suffered enough, and it would be mercy to kill her. Granz gives a sadistic grin, asking what would happen if he said no, since the Indoctrination wouldn’t allow infighting. Granz chuckles that he has nothing to gain from killing her, but he gains entertainment and satisfaction from tormenting Soifon. Asuma growls that Granz is a monster, and the Espada mocks him, saying he doesn’t care what a filthy human thinks of “the perfect being”. When Granz tortures the Soul Reaper, he feels the anger and humiliation from his defeat subside. Granz states that this is all beside the point, since Orochimaru has ordered that she stay alive. When Asuma stops in horror, Granz reveals Soifon is a candidate for the Snake’s next body. Granz continues by stating Soifon isn’t the first choice, prompting Asuma to ask who Orochimaru’s first choice is. Granz chuckles, saying he’s already spoiled enough, then telling Asuma to get to his post outside of Nirvana so he doesn’t have to see him. When Chitsujo asks, Unohana states that Mystogan is out of danger, marveling at his willpower for staying alive without treatment for so long. Ashley smiles at this, asking if Jellal will actually be okay, with Unohana smiling and saying he just needs to rest. When Dragion decides to tell everyone, Unohana advises him to not do that, not wanting people to flock to the injured King. When Ashley asks about keeping the citizens in the dark, Unohana explains that no news is good news to the others, and the King can see the people himself when he’s well. Chitsujo reassures Ashley and Dragion that Unohana knows what she’s doing, asking them to stay quiet. Ashley sighs and complies, earning Chitsujo’s thanks. Jiraiya then walks in, admitting that it took summoning Gamamon and the Toad Sealing Squad to cover the city, but the blue flames are no more, all being sealed in scrolls. Chitsujo orders every scroll except one to be destroyed, while the last will be studied for a countermeasure. Chitsujo then dismisses Ashley and Dragion, reminding them to follow Unohana’s advice. The two thank everyone there, and depart. Chitsujo thanks Retsu, and while he didn’t want to pull her from Crocus, he didn’t want to pull out a field medic. Unohana smiles at that, saying Mystogan’s injuries certainly required someone with her expertise, thinking her own apprentice, Isane, would have trouble. From what she’s heard, the only other person who could is Tsunade, wanting to meet her. Jiraiya pales at the thought of the two meeting. Back on topic, Jiraiya asks why he was assigned, and how Chitsujo knows the only solution is to seal the flames, with Unohana admitting she’s curious about that. Jiraiya says there’s no reason to keep things hidden, guessing that Chitsujo had every intention of telling them eventually, since Dragion and Ashley were sent out. Chitsujo decides the two have a right to know, but he didn’t want to explain this until the campaign in his world. When Jiraiya asks why, Chitsujo admits he miscalculated, thinking Konton wouldn’t send them in this early to send a message. With Unohana confused, Chitsujo clarifies that Konton wanted to remind his brother about his own elite soldiers. Jiraiya asks who they are, and why Chitsujo didn’t reveal their existence. Chitsujo explains that he could not afford to divide the Alliance’s attention, and that’s the reason they are focusing on one world at a time. To combat them, Chitsujo stationed his own elite on the borders of his world to keep them in check. Jiraiya calls it a cold war; with Chitsujo adding his elites will hold the line until the other four worlds are saved. When Unohana asks what that has to do with Edolas, Chitsujo asks who they think his elites are trying to keep in Konton’s kingdom. He names the Nine Dark Circles, calling each one powerful enough to wipe out a nation and it’s army on their own, each comparable to an Act of Chaos in power. Back in his throne room, Konton is told that Smoker has come to see him. After briefly wondering why, Konton realizes the reason Smoker came, and tells the messenger to let him in. When Smoker walks in with a furious look, Smoker mockingly smiles, saying the Vice Admiral shouldn’t have a face like that directed towards him, asking if they’re not allies. Smoker admits to not being sure after Lake Willow, with Konton feigning ignorance. Smoker yells at the Dark Lord playing dumb, with Konton asking to be enlightened. Smoker rails at Konton for forcing the Two Tails transformation that put all his men in danger. Konton offhandedly admits to doing so, adding that he doesn’t see why that makes Smoker upset. He states that Smoker should be thankful, since without his intervention, Smoker would’ve surely lost, and the only reason they did was because of Naruto, who Smoker was supposed to contain. Smoker shouts that he had to get his men out of there, not caring if the transformation was for victory, it still unnecessarily endangered his men. Konton narrows his eyes, surprised at Smoker of all people going on a tirade against him. Smoker states the Coaltion won’t win if Konton keeps putting his own comrades in danger. All of a sudden, Smoker screams and falls down in pain after his arm is instantly cut off. Konton states Smoker said enough, adding that the Plume Plume Fruit means nothing to the Power of Destruction itself. When the messenger walks in, gasping, he’s ordered to take Smoker to the medics, and then back to his post, and the messenger fearfully nods. Konton glares, saying Smoker should be glad he’s feeling merciful, and deciding Smoker is still useful. If Smoker questions his methods of victory again, he will sever the throat next time. Frowning, Konton decides he’d rather destroy every part of Smoker if that happens. When Smoker doesn’t respond, Konton chuckles, glad that Smoker agrees. After the Vice Admiral leaves, Konton shakes his head at “the arrogance of some people” with no hint of irony. In the 2nd Division, Sabo looks out at the Coalition stronghold, not getting too close. He remembers his orders to reach the end of the railroad and turn back towards the 3rd while consolidating the Alliance hold on the vital supply line. Sabo notes the 2nd has reached the end of the railroad, and it’s time to backtrack. Sabo returns to his division, promising that Clover Town will be under Alliance control by the end of the day, and that everyone’s struggles will not be in vain. Appearing Characters Naruto Uzumaki Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet Jellal Fernandes Sherry Blendy Ichigo Kurosaki Roronoa Zoro Sakura Haruno Sanji Gildarts Clive Shunsui Kyōraku Gray Fullbuster Chitsujo Natsu Dragneel Happy Kakashi Hatake Soifon Szayel Aporro Granz Asuma Sarutobi Retsu Unohana Lucy Ashley Natsu Dragion Jiraiya Konton Smoker Sabo Abilities Jutsu * Shadow Clone Jutsu Arts * Power of Destruction Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Plume Plume Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Hakuda * Zanjutsu Technique * 360 Caliber Phoenix * Getsuga Tenshō Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 44 (Fairy Tail Campaign): For Victory Next Chapter: Chapter 46 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Clover Town Category:Chapters Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Fairy Tail Campaign